Twister
by AminalLuv
Summary: A little postskating in central park birthday fun for Logan. Oneshot. Fluff and smut.


**AN: Umm so basically I felt like writing something smutty--so I did. It's pure smut and fluff or as Starlight841 called it, smuff. Thanks to the girls at fanforum for helping me brainstorm ideas for this fic-- especially Kaite who suggested the Twister theme. Please remember to review. **

* * *

"So, what did you think of turning twelve?" Rory asked, as they walked through the door of Logan's apartment and flipped on the lights, hanging their coats up on the coat rack by the door. 

"Huh?" he asked, cocking his head to the side to look at her in confusion.

"The ice skating. It was birthday number twelve," she reminded him, pulling one of the stools out from under the island between the kitchen and living room and taking a seat.

"Oh right, silly me." He grabbed the furry, Russian ushanka off his head and leaned over her to set it on the counter, giving her a quick kiss in the process. "It was a blast." It really _would_ have been a blast if he hadn't been so preoccupied with his impending financial ruin, but she didn't need to know about that—she had her heart set on giving him the best birthday ever and he was going to help her achieve that goal. "Although you seemed to be spending an awful lot of time on your ass."

"Well, no one ever said I was Michelle Kwan. Now," she started, changing gears, "what's next? We have birthday number f;ive that would be the pin the tail on the moose; the piñata was seven—I had to skip number eight, I heard the clown was back in prison…"

"What?!"

"Long story," she waved her hand at him dismissively. "So what'll it be? Take your pick; you're the birthday boy after all." Her smile was so big he thought he could probably count all her teeth and she was literally bouncing in her seat.

He scanned the room around him—balloons and steamers, banners and tinsel brightened the loft. The entire apartment looked festive, and happy. He had been happy; he had been happy all day until that call from Phillip. Damn Phillip; couldn't he have waited until tomorrow to give him the bad news? All he wanted was one day of celebration and happiness. He wanted his Ace to show him what real birthdays were all about. Well screw it—screw the damned belly up business deal. He was going to enjoy these last few hours of his birthday, all he needed was a little distraction. He let his eyes roam the apartment once more and this time, they landed on the Twister board laid out on the floor. He shifted his gaze back to his girlfriend in front of him, her crossed leg swinging back in forth in a subtle, yet extremely sexy way. Distraction—check!

"I choose…Twister," he said, grinning one of his patented Huntzberger smirks.

"Ooh, Twister, my first slumber party," she replied excitedly, jumping up from her seat, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the game board.

He groaned at the thoughts that had just been created. Yep, good distraction indeed. "So now, if you'll just take off all your clothes—"

She stopped suddenly and turned to give him a pointed glare.

"What? You mean that's not how you normally play?" he asked her; his best "innocent" look plastered on his face.

"Oh yes, all the thirteen year olds play it that way," she rolled her eyes at him.

"OK, I'm going to pretend I didn't hear the thirteen part and just substitute eighteen in my head."

"Thirteen," she repeated. He cringed. "Thirteen, thirteen, thirteen," she taunted in a sing song voice.

"Stop! Just stop. You're evil," he glowered at her. "Now I have some very disturbing images to erase from my mind."

"Well that's what you get for being a pervert," she scolded.

"I'd protest but—" He shrugged his shoulders lazily. "Now just give me a moment here," he said, holding up a hand while he pushed the bad thoughts out of his head and replaced them with ones of a very legal, twenty two year old Ace and a twenty five year old him all tangled up and naked on the Twister board. His smirk was now firmly back in place. "Much better."

"Is that so?"

"Uh huh," he confirmed. "Now come here," he requested, lacing an arm around her waist and drawing her close. He brought his head down and kissed her firmly, slipping his tongue into the warm sanctuary that was her mouth. His hands roamed her body eagerly and she melted into his touch. She was so consumed that before she could realize what was happening he'd already pushed her hoodie of her shoulders, untied the draw string of her sweat pants and unclasped her bra through her t-shirt which was suddenly being drawn up her body.

She pulled back slightly as he lifted the shirt over her head. "I don't remember this from any of _my_ birthdays," she mumbled.

"Now that's not true," he whispered into her skin as he nipped his way down her neck and slipped her bra off her shoulders. "There was twenty-one which—"

He paused as she pulled away from him and he looked up to see her staring at him with a knowing smile and raised eyebrows. "—We had to forego due to the lack of invisibility suits," he finished. "Well there was still twenty-two which—" he realized she was still smirking at him. "—Was some pretty damn good text sex," he finished lamely. "Fine, but when it's time for twenty-three I'm going to make it _my_ mission to thoroughly corrupt _your_ birthday traditions. They don't call it a birthday suit for nothing."

"Is that so?"

"Yep," he nodded enthusiastically.

She sighed in defeat. "Fine, since you're the birthday boy and—" she glanced down at herself, "—I'm already half naked—we can play this your way. I just have one stipulation."

"And what would that be?" he asked with a chuckle.

"You can't be completely naked."

"And what, pray tell, would you have me wearing?" he asked, quirking an eye-brow at her.

"Your birthday crown of course," she replied with a smile, reaching behind her to grab for the ushanka.

He laughed as she set the hat firmly on his head. "Of course," he agreed. "Now," he said, leaning in for another kiss. "About these pants." He smirked against her lips and he fingered the waist band of her sweat pants before pulling them, along with her panties, down her legs. He looked up at her, admiring her naked form before slowly standing.

"You know, this seems more than a little unfair," she commented without much real conviction. "I think it's time you started stripping, Mister."

"Nuh uh uh." He shook his head in protest. "I do believe _I_'m the one with the birthday crown on," he said, patting the furry Russian head wear. "I think that means I'm in charge. Now spin," he instructed, drawing a small circle in the air with his finger.

Rory looked at him like he was crazy. "You're crazy."

"Crazy for you." He smirked.

"Cheesetastic flattery will get you no where," she warned him with a small smile.

"Please," he pouted.

"But I'm naked!"

"Exactly!" He laughed when he noticed her cheeks flaming bright red. "You're blushing."

"No I'm not," she said defensively, bringing her hands up to her cheeks.

"Listen," he instructed, reaching out and drawing her body flush to his. "It's just me. I've seen you naked many _many_ times, from every _possible_ angle and I have always admired the view. It's a little late for modesty, don't you think?"

"I can't help it," she pouted.

"Well then, that's just something we'll have to work on. First step—spinning for me."

She glared up at him. "Come on," he instructed. "You can't deny the birthday boy a birthday wish."

She continued to glower at him but backed away a few steps and spun around as quickly as she could. "Slowly!" he commanded. Her eyes grew even narrower and her lips puckered up even more but she did as she was told. She could feel his eyes roaming over her as she turned and once she was facing him again she saw that he was grinning madly.

"You suck."

"Maybe, but not until after Twister," he teased in a low, husky voice.

"Why do I put up with this?"

"Because I'm so hot."

"You keep telling yourself that."

"Hey, you're the one who wants to play naked Twister with me," he shot back.

"No, babe; that was you."

"Oh, right," he smirked. "Well then, I guess it must be because you love me."

She pouted. "Maybe," she reluctantly admitted.

"No 'maybe,' you know you love me," he replied cockily.

"Hmph." She crossed her arms over her bare chest.

"Come on, admit it. You know you want to."

"Fine." She rolled her eyes and he pulled her in for a hug. "I love you," she mumbled petulantly.

"I love you too," he answered sincerely, holding her close for a moment and placing a soft kiss to the top of her head. "Now," he said, pulling away. "You want to help me get rid of these pesky clothes?" he smirked.

"Now that's more like it." She smiled as he shrugged off his jacket. He began working on the buttons of his dress shirt as she undid his belt. They worked together, peeling off all his clothes until he was completely naked except for the furry ushanka.

"So," she said, standing up on her tippy toes to press a kiss to his lips. "Twister time?" she teased.

He kissed back, running his hands down her sides, over her hips to the globe of her ass. He squeezed slightly as he pulled her closer. "I'm sorry, I was a little distracted, what was that?" he mumbled.

"We're supposed…to play…Twister," she breathed out; growing anxious herself as she felt his arousal growing and pressing against her.

"Well then," he said, pulling away suddenly. "Twister it is."

"But you…I…we…" she stuttered, confused and disoriented. She didn't _really _think he still wanted to play Twister.

"Come on," he implored.

"But who's going to spin the wheel?" she asked.

"I'm a man of many talents, Ace," he assured her, picking up the spinner.

"This is crazy."

"You set all this up for me, we wouldn't want it to go to waste, now would we?" he reminded her with a smirk.

"You're serious?"

He simply smiled, and flicked the plastic spinner. "Right foot blue," he instructed.

Rory sighed but smiled inwardly, before moving to put her right foot on a blue circle. Logan spun again. "Right foot red." He set the spinner down and put his own right foot on the red circle next to Rory's blue circle.

"OK what now?" Rory asked.

Logan bent down to the spinner and hit it. "Left hand green." Rory bent over and placed her hand on a green spot.

Logan spun again. "Oh how I'm loving this game," he said cheekily as he looked down at the pointer. He lifted his left foot up, stepped over Rory and placed his foot down on a green spot so that he was now straddling her from behind.

"Behave yourself, mister."

"Oh, now there's _no_ chance of that," he admitted, placing his hands on her hips and running them gently up her sides, caressing the outsides of her breasts before sliding them down her back again.

She stifled a moan of gratitude, not wanting to give him the satisfaction. Right hand yellow was called next. Rory took her right hand and placed it on a yellow circle next to her left.

"Left hand green." Logan leaned over Rory and placed his left hand on the same green circle as hers.

"Left hand red." Rory tried to get a look at the board and saw that the red squares were all the way to her right. She didn't think she could reach by crossing over. She took stock of their positions and a thought suddenly came to her mind. That game Logan had been playing a few moments earlier, she was going to play too. She lifted her left hand up and twisted around backwards so that her breasts rubbed against his arm as she moved. He let out whimper.

"Right hand blue." He brought his right hand down so that he was on all fours and his mouth was hovering just above her left tit.

"Hah! What are you going to do now that you're right hand isn't free for—"

She stopped short as he flicked his tongue over her nipple before taking her into his mouth more fully and sucking.

This time she was unable to stifle her moans and she let her head lull back and her eyes flutter closed. He finally pulled away. "I'm sorry, you were saying something?"

"I—"

"That's what I thought," he smirked. He lifted his right hand quickly, spun the dial and immediately placed the hand back where it had been, until the next move was called.

The game continued on for a few more minutes; each of them finding ways to subtly—or not so subtly torture the other with each and every move.

"Left foot yellow." Rory took in their positions. She was bent over backwards in a bridge position and he was still on top, hovering over her. She picked up her left foot off the red square it was currently occupying, and ran it up the inside of Logan's right leg, just barely touching skin to skin. He inhaled sharply as her foot reached his groin and she ran a feather light path down his hardened shaft with the tip of her big toe, before setting her foot to the ground.

Logan took a moment to compose himself before quickly lifting his hand to the spinner, hitting it and then replacing his hand. "Right hand green." He pushed off with his right hand trying to make it over her and to the row of green circles but he finally lost his balance and came tumbling down, taking Rory with him so that he was lying flat on his back and she was on top of him.

"Hi," he said sheepishly.

"Hi," she giggled.

"What?"

"After all that, you're still wearing your ushanka."

"Hmm, does it make you hot?" he asked, pulling her head down to whisper huskily in her ear.

"Not really," she giggled. "But it's probably making _you_ hot. Up to forty percent of body heat is lost through your head."

"Hmm, I should probably take it off then," he agreed, reaching up and pulling the hat off. "I expect to be creating a _lot_ of body heat _very_ soon."

She wiggled a little on top of him to feel his erection pressing into her stomach. "Hmm, I can tell," she admitted, itsting up. She reached for his hand. "Come on."

"Where are you going?" he asked pulling her back down on top of him.

"To the bed," she laughed.

He looked over his shoulder towards the bed room region of the loft. "It's too far away."

"It's like, ten feet away."

"I like here better," he pouted.

"I'm not doing it on the hard floor when there's a perfectly good bed right over there," she insisted.

"Fine," he agreed reluctantly.

Rory stood, grabbing his hand and helping him up. They stumble over to the bed at collapsed onto it.

Logan shimmied his way up to the top of the bed but Rory stayed put where she was.

"OK birthday boy, close your eyes."

"Oooh, do I get a birthday surprise?"

"Only one way to find out."

He looked down at her with raised eyebrows but then settled himself on the bed and closed his eyes.

Rory waved her hand in front of him a couple of times and when she was sure his eyes were closed, she lowered her head.

His eyes immediately popped back open as he felt her warm, wet tongue being dragged slowly along the underside of his shaft. "Fuck, Rory," he groaned.

She looked up at him with a smile, beaming from the reaction she had elicited. He was sure there was no site more beautiful than her bright blue eyes staring up at him from their current location. The next thing he knew she was grabbing his balls with her left hand and massaging them gently while her right hand gripped the base of his dick and she continued to lick him all over. "God, that feels so fucking good."

When her tongue had touched every throbbing centimeter of him she took his tip into her mouth and sucked. "Oh god, Rory, fuck." He moaned.

She continued to take him in her mouth, sucking all the way down and then slowly back up again. She released him from her lip hold and he let out a guttural groan at the loss of contact. She moved up so that she was hovering over him and leaned down to give him a kiss. "Happy birthday, baby," she smiled at him.

"Oh hell yeah," he managed.

She pulled back and positioned herself over him, lowering herself down and letting him slide into her.

"Oh yeah, Ace." He moved his hands to her hips, sliding them up over her sides and down her arms, clasping his hands with hers. She leaned into him, bringing their hands up over his head and she began rocking back and forth.

"Oh, god, baby, yeah," he grunted, thrusting his hips up to meet her gyrations. They continued to move frantically against each other, building towards their growing release. He exploded inside of her and his last few thrusts sent her spiraling over the edge. She collapsed on top of him.

He circled his arms around her and gently stroked her back. "Thanks, Ace," he whispered in her ear. "I think that is officially the best birthday surprise I've ever gotten."

She giggled, finally rolling off of him. "I'm glad you enjoyed it. This has been quite the day for you, hasn't it?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, an _almost_ pleasant birthday dinner with your Dad, the whole Gilmore hoopla, your deal, and of course the most recent birthday activities," she smirked, not noticing the way his body tensed when she mentioned his deal.

"Rory—" he started.

"Yes Mr. 'Young Visionary Entrepreneur?'" she asked.

He took a good look at her. She was smiling brightly and her eyes shone with pride. He sighed; he couldn't do it. She was so excited for him—so proud of him. She was the one thing that could keep him smiling when everything was falling apart. He couldn't stand to have her looking at him any way but how she was looking at him at that very moment. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said, snuggling into his side. And for a moment he was able to just hold her and be happy.


End file.
